Story
The story of "During The War" Is long and maybe a bit boring for some people but I don't care so here you go: The story of "During The War" begins in 1947 when the Cold War began in out universe. In "During The War" Universe it isn't the cold war, it's WW3 (World War 3). While everything was going perfect, in 1979, USSR invades Afghanistan and while that back in HQ they get a computer glitch and looks like U.S.A. Launched Nukes towards USSR. Reacting quickly USSR Launched all their nukes to Europe, Middle East (USSR Troops where there), and North America. They didn't know it was a computer Glitch. The radar just sensed the sunlight and alarmed USSR. Meanwhile, U.S.A see USSR's Nukes coming less than an hour away. USA Launches their real nukes to all parts of Asia and bring James Earl (Jimmy Carter Jr.) to a bunker away from nukes and while South America, South Africa and a part of north Africa is untouched, all nukes go off and 80% of the world is blown. US Citizens hear the nuclear alarm but are confused. After a couple seconds everyone is hit and just see a flash and die. USSR Soon realized the mistake they have done. The last nuke went off in Paris, The Apocalypse has begun. WW3 Only lasted less than a day. But that isn't the end. WW3 did not have a winner. in 2012 the SCO(Surviving Civilians Organization) was born. Keep in mind that South Africa and South America was unharmed. During Nuclear Winter, People that survived needed to stay alive and one found more than one survivor. Than they made the SCO. And the survivors of USA Made USR(United States Reborn). UPOA(United Parts Of Asia) was born too with Russian leaders. Survivors not with the SCO would either starve, freeze, or be attacked from Mutants,Zombies, UPOA, or USR. In 2021 USR was able to survive Nuclear Winter and recovered 2/3 of USA. Bridges are broken, Cars are rusty and Buildings are destroyed but USR rebuilds and restores after USSR's Mistake.Meanwhile Some Former Americans thought the Apocalypse happen because of USA And then created APF(American Prevention Force). After USR fully restored USA, APF Started attacking in 2025 and took 1/3 of USR. The NRI(New Republic of Iraq) Saw APF take USA And saw that they too could be powerful and joined APF. APF & NRI Attacking USR. UPOA Joined NRI and APF. SO it was 3 against 1...SCO joined the greedy USR Just for their power. 2032: This is a very important time period for USR and SCO. Also during this time period, the Rebels were born. Their names are the rebels cause they are rebelling against everyone. USR and SCO thinks their Bandits, NRI thinks their traitors, and APF Think their terrorists. USR and SCO go and invade Iraq and go into a 8 year battle (yes really). Finally, after attacking so many times they reach NRI's HQ and force the general to surrender. The general refused and Officer Kendal took the shot to his head and New Republic of Iraq died. It was just APF and UPOA left. 2047: With only 2 nuclear missiles remaining for the USR, They decide to nuke South Africa. After they raid it with gas masks and other advanced equipment. after 2 months they finally capture South Africa. North Korea joins APF and UPOA. French Republic Joins USR and SCO. 3vs3 Important time in history...The question is..How many more countries are left? 2056: The Nuclear Waste is still effecting the world. A civilian force has been born, CF (Civilian Forces). Zombies and mutants have stop being made and in about 6 years maybe it would stop. Germany has a new leader who has brought back the Nazi party and is joining the war. The last surviving Axis country is Italy. Nazi party is back. currently in the war are 9 factions. 3vs3vs2vs1. 2062: Finally zombies and mutants stop being made but the War continues. A German Spy enters a American HQ while troops are being sent to North Korea. The spy steals their plans and USR rebuilt Pearl Harbor but was bomber tryng to be rebuilt. History is re happening. 2084: UPOA, APF, and North Korea Raid USR and have 2/5 of USR. Now they have borders and any enemy can be killed. USR Is close to loosing. The Nazi Party is planning to raid USR from above. Bombers fly over American skies but USR have Anti-Aircraft Guns.Luckily The Nazi Party didn't do that much damage. 2102: All factory stopped working no one knew how to make bullets so now spears and swords and bows had to be used. No one knew how to make a bullet and books and instructions where burned by Nazi Party. Were rewinding history know. Who will finish. 2128: A peace treaty ALMOST ended the entire thing. But the Nazi Party used their last nuke to destroy France. The war MUST GO ON! ????: No one knows how it ends... Either USR beats everyone with their melee skills or every Country or faction dies and only animals are left.